Ord Mantell (italian version)
by zurla
Summary: Cosa ci hanno tenuto nascosto gli sceneggiatori della trilogia riguardo ad Ord Mantell? Che cosa è successo veramente tra Han e Leia?


**Sommario:** Si tratta di una raccolta di _"missing moments"_ basati sullo sviluppo della relazione tra Han e Leia, ogni capitolo può essere considerato a sé stante perciò non vi resta che scegliere il vostro momento preferito!

Cosa ci hanno tenuto nascosto gli sceneggiatori della trilogia riguardo ad Ord Mantell? Che cosa è successo veramente tra Han e Leia?

**Disclaimer**: Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di Gorge Lucas; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

**CAPITOLO 3: Ord Mantell**

Sentiva la testa scoppiare, come se una mano gigantesca avesse deciso di spremerla per far fuoriuscire ogni traccia di pensiero. Un dolore lanciante la attraversava da una tempia all'altra e a fatica ricordava la sua identità.

_Io sono Leia, Leia Organa._

_Ma dove sono? Che cosa mi è successo? _

Per un attimo dall'oscurità emerse il viso di Darth Vader e lei si contorse, in preda al panico, cercando di fuggire da quell'orrenda visione.

_No, non voglio tornare sulla Morte Nera, non voglio più subire le sue torture… io sono fuggita da lì, ne sono sicura…_

D'improvviso la maschera nera di Darth Vader si trasformò in quella bianca di un ordinario soldato imperiale ed il ghigno malefico del signore dei Sith venne sostituito da un sorriso luminoso contornato da occhi azzurri come il mare.

_Luke Skywalker…_

Il ragazzo, accorso a salvarla guidato da un misterioso istinto, non era solo. Con lui c'era il suo maestro Jedi, un coraggioso contrabbandiere corelliano e il suo fedele copilota peloso.

_Obi-Wan Kenobi, Han Solo, Chewbacca…_

Nomi e persone cominciavano a trovare la giusta collocazione, però ancora non ricordava quello che era successo nel recente passato e, soprattutto, che cosa gli aveva provocato quel terribile mal di testa.

Stringendo i denti cercò di concentrarsi, anche se le fitte di dolore rendevano assai difficile il tentativo di distendersi e focalizzare l'attenzione su qualcos'altro. Dopo alcuni minuti la nebbia che attanagliava i suoi ricordi cominciò a diradarsi e finalmente qualche flashback degli ultimi giorni fece capolino.

xxx

Come prima cosa ricordò l'imbarazzo provato nel vedere la propria immagine riflessa nel camerino di un ignoto negozio di Ord Mantell. Inizialmente l'idea di travestirsi da prostituta di alto bordo non le era sembrata male – sempre meglio che essere catturata da uno dei tanti bounty killer sulle sue tracce – ma era pur sempre un'idea di Han e doveva aspettarsi una fregatura da qualche parte!

«Principessa, sei veramente tu?!» Han cominciò a girarle attorno, piacevolmente attratto da ciò che l'abito succinto lasciava intravedere. «Devo ammettere che vestita così mi metti decisamente a dura prova! Nuove ed interessanti prospettive si aprono sotto i miei occhi…». Il suo sguardo la accarezzava dalla testa ai piedi ed era talmente intenso da poterlo quasi avvertire sulla pelle, come il tocco di una mano gentile e bramosa allo stesso tempo.

«Ti avverto che da oggi le mie fantasie su di te non avranno più confini» proseguì con un tono di voce volutamente più basso e malizioso.

«Rimani con i piedi per terra flyboy e cerca di non farmi pentire di averti dato ascolto!»

Pur mostrandosi scontrosa come al solito si sentiva profondamente turbata, quel travestimento aveva dato inizio ad un pericoloso gioco di seduzione ed in quel momento tutti i banditi di Ord Mantell la preoccupavano assai meno dell'attento scrutinio di Han Solo.

«Tranquilla, è tutto sotto controllo. L'importante è che non ti allontani troppo da me… sai che sono molto geloso della mia _merce_». Sul volto del contrabbandiere comparve il solito sorriso sfacciato, il che aveva un effetto tutt'altro che rilassante.

«Non preoccuparti, la tua _merce_ sa badare a se stessa!» brontolò avviandosi a passo veloce verso la cassa del negozio. Quell'uomo riusciva sempre a farle compiere le cose più assurde facendole passare per sensate. Non sapeva dire se questo poteva dirsi un pregio o un difetto, ma di certo non aveva mai conosciuto nessuno prima di lui in grado di farla sentire così.

xxx

Il secondo flashback la vedeva impegnata nel compito di affittare una camera nel motel peggiore del pianeta. Anche questa volta aveva assecondato Han, ma subito dopo aver varcato l'atrio del locale, si era maledetta mentalmente per essersi lasciata trascinare in quella farsa.

Un piccolo neon, appeso al soffitto con un semplice fil di ferro, rappresentava l'unica fonte di illuminazione all'interno della reception. Dopo pochi passi fu colpita dall'odore di stantio, segno che l'aria e la luce del sole non entravano lì dentro da un pezzo, sommato ad un forte puzzo di urina, probabilmente derivante dalla chiazza in evidenza sull'angolo a destra della porta. Ben presto capì che era meglio guardarsi attorno il meno possibile e pensò che, tutto sommato, la scarsa illuminazione era un valido aiuto per non dare di stomaco ancor prima di arrivare al bancone.

Trattenendo il fiato si avvicinò alla portinaia chiedendo gentilmente se aveva delle camere disponibili e anticipando il denaro per la caparra.

La donna la squadrò attentamente. «Sei nuova del mestiere vero?» Sembrava avere una certa esperienza nel settore ed aveva notato subito la sua aria spaesata.

«Sì» rispose timidamente, per nulla desiderosa di intrattenere una conversazione in materia.

«Si vede» annuì l'altra con il fare di chi la sa lunga. «I tuoi occhi manifestano ancora una certa curiosità. In tanti ti avranno parlato di quello che succede in posti come questo… Non sei sicura di quello che ti aspetta, ma tutto sommato speri ancora che per te il destino sia migliore di quello che ti hanno descritto.»

_Ci mancava solo la ficcanaso filosofa!_ Pensò, aspettando rassegnata che l'altra le consegnasse le chiavi della camera senza fare commenti.

«Beata gioventù!» riprese l'altra. «No, non ti voglio spaventare, sia ben chiaro. Se hai scelto questa strada avrai sicuramente le tue ragioni, ma spero solo che tu non ti sia fatta troppe illusioni.» Avvicinando il viso al suo aggiunse: «La cosa più importante è sapersi scegliere i clienti giusti. Certo, all'inizio si fanno tanti sbagli, ma poi si impara a capire chi evitare e chi cercare…»

Han era rimasto a parlare fuori dal motel con un losco individuo e le aveva lasciato i soldi per pagare la camera. Era costretta a fare buon visto a cattivo gioco, ma la sua pazienza si stava esaurendo velocemente e si chiese per quale motivo lui ci mettesse così tanto a tornare! La portinaia intanto continuava a giocherellare con le chiavi e tutte le volte che sembrava sul punto di consegnargliele faceva marcia indietro, presa dall'irrefrenabile necessità di dispensarle un nuovo consiglio.

«Dato che hai la faccia di una sveglia ti darò qualche dritta: ricco o povero che sia, l'importante è che ci sappia fare! Ci vuole uno che cerca solo divertimento e che non ti scarichi addosso tutte le sue frustrazioni, nella vita ce ne sono fin troppi di problemi senza il bisogno di accollarsi anche quelli degli altri.»

Quando ormai stava seriamente pensando di strapparle di mano le chiavi per porre fine a quell'inutile dialogo la donna si bloccò di colpo, spalancando occhi e bocca contemporaneamente.

Lei seguì il suo sguardo e con stupore capì che il motivo di tale reazione era Han, che in quel momento stava entrando nella reception del motel.

«Quello…quello è il tuo cliente?» balbettò la donna guardando Han come se fosse un essere soprannaturale.

«Sì, perché?» Non capiva il motivo di tanta estasi.

«Un corelliano…» rispose la portinaia con aria sognante. «Però! Sei una ragazza fortunata!» esclamò prima di tornare ad incrociare il suo sguardo.

«In che senso?» Ormai non sapeva più che altro aspettarsi.

«Beh, penso che lo scoprirai presto... Hai tra le mani quanto di meglio ci sia sul mercato!» le bisbigliò con fare complice mentre finalmente le consegnava le chiavi. «Domani mattina mi dirai se mi sono sbagliata oppure no» terminò facendole l'occhiolino.

«Buona notte signora», si affrettò a dire prima di afferrare il braccio di Han, trascinandolo in camera quasi a forza.

Lui non protestò più di tanto, anzi, rimase colpito da quell'improvvisa urgenza.

«Ehi tesoro, tranquilla! Sono a tua disposizione per tutta la notte, non pensavo fossi così impaziente…»

«Prima ci allontaniamo da quella donna indiscreta e meglio è… già mi sono pentita amaramente di averti dato retta!» Mentre lo spingeva si lanciò qualche occhiata dietro le spalle, per accertarsi di non essere più udibile dalla portinaia.

«Ma che ti ha detto di così sconvolgente? Sono rimasto fuori solo qualche minuto…»

"_Un corelliano… sei una ragazza fortunata!"_

Aveva capito fin troppo bene l'indelicata allusione della signora e scosse rabbiosamente il capo per allontanare la fantasia che quella stupida frase aveva involontariamente innescato.

«Lasciamo stare!» Rispose in tono secco, cercando di non stimolare ulteriormente la curiosità di Han.

xxx

«Queste stanze non sono controllate vero? E se ci fossero telecamere o microfoni nascosti da qualche parte?» Non si sentiva per niente tranquilla ed aveva il terrore di essere riconosciuta e derisa pubblicamente presso l'intera Galassia.

_Vestita come una prostituta, nella camera di un motel, in compagnia di Han Solo…_

_Non potrei scendere più in basso di così nell'opinione pubblica!_

«I clienti dei motel amano rimanere nell'anonimato, non è nell'interesse di nessuno mettere delle spie qua dentro». Han non sembrava per niente preoccupato.

«Sarà, ma preferisco controllare… a differenza di te ho una certa reputazione da difendere!»

«Ti sbagli invece, anch'io ho una reputazione da difendere…» Come spesso accadeva, quando lui non riusciva a tranquillizzarla in altro modo, allora cercava di distogliere la sua attenzione, stuzzicandola con le sue battute. «Certo, se si dovesse sapere in giro che passerò la notte sul pavimento accanto al tuo letto la cosa non gioverebbe molto alla mia immagine!»

«A volte mi sorprendi con la tua perspicacia. Il pavimento era proprio la sistemazione che avevo pensato per te».

«Oltre alla perspicacia ti potrei sorprendere con molte altre mie doti, nel caso faticassi a prendere sonno… Non ti rendi conto di quanto sei fortunata?»

«Certo! Me l'ha già fatto notare la portinaia poco fa...» ma si bloccò di colpo rendendosi conto che stava per dirgli ciò che assolutamente non doveva sapere.

_Troppo tardi!_ Pensò vedendolo sorridere sornione.

«Ho molto sonno… buonanotte». Per nascondere il violento rossore che le copriva il viso si affrettò a spegnere la luce mentre ancora lui stava sistemando le sue coperte per terra.

«Buonanotte» rispose sogghignando e continuando il suo lavoro a tentoni.

Dopo qualche minuto la vista si abituò all'oscurità e lei sobbalzò sul letto vedendo Han sfilarsi la camicia ed apprestarsi a fare lo stesso con i pantaloni.

«Ma che fai?»

«Mi tolgo i vestiti, perché?»

«Ma sei pazzo?! E se ci fosse la necessità di fuggire improvvisamente? Che fai, scappi in mutande?»

«Non sarebbe la prima volta…comunque se la cosa ti turba così tanto terrò i pantaloni, ok?»

«Argh! Fai come ti pare!» esasperata strattonò tutte le coperte e si girò dall'altra parte.

Lui attese che ci fosse di nuovo silenzio e poi commentò beatamente: «Non è colpa mia se sono corelliano… E comunque non sono tutti così…»

Se prima aveva qualche dubbio ora era sicura che lui aveva colto appieno la natura del suo colloquio con la portinaia, su certi argomenti era incredibilmente acuto.

Stavolta però non sarebbe caduta nella sua trappola quindi, seppur curiosa di scoprire maggiori dettagli in merito, si limitò a dire: «Han? Non penso di volerne sapere di più. Di nuovo buonanotte!»

«Buonanotte, principessa.»

Anche senza luce poteva immaginare il suo ghigno compiaciuto e, sentendosi frustata da quella situazione, gli lanciò uno dei due cuscini prima di mettersi a dormire definitivamente.

xxx

_«No! Alderaan è un pianeta pacifico, non abbiamo armi. Lei non può...»_

_«Dantooine è troppo distante dai centri abitati dell'Impero per servire da esempio per una dimostrazione efficace. Ma non tema. Mi occuperò dei suoi amici ribelli quanto prima.»_

_«No… Alderaan che c'entra con tutto questo?! Aldeeraaan… NOOO!»_

Seduta sul letto aveva urlato ad alta voce il suo ultimo e disperato appello al Generale Tarkin. Negli occhi aveva ancora l'immagine di quella tremenda esplosione, del suo pianeta natale ridotto ad una nuvola di asteroidi, di tutte le vite innocenti spezzate in un solo istante e del volto sofferente di suo padre che diventava via via sempre più lontano. Riviveva spesso quell'incubo nella solitudine delle sue notti e soffriva versando lacrime silenziose finché il giorno non tornava a riempire la sua vita di colori, relegando quell'enorme senso di vuoto nella parte più nascosta della sua anima.

Ormai era abituata a quel sogno e sapeva che avrebbe passato il resto della notte ad autoaccusarsi di fronte al più spietato dei tribunali, se stessa. Si sentiva in colpa per quello che era successo e mille volte aveva immaginato un finale diverso, ma nulla era servito per alleviare il dolore di quella perdita.

Quella notte però era diverso… quella notte non era sola.

Sentendo ancora il cuore batterle in gola si accorse che Han non era più disteso sul pavimento, ma era seduto vicino a lei, sul letto, e la cingeva dolcemente tra le un braccia. Si sentì vulnerabile e provò un po' di vergogna per aver mostrato proprio a lui la sua parte più debole, temeva che ne avrebbe approfittato per deriderla, ma si stupì vedendo il suo sguardo serio e preoccupato.

«Scusa, non volevo svegliarti». Faticava a parlare e respirava ancora con affanno.

«E' stato terribile vero?» Han conosceva il peso che si portava dentro e non aveva bisogno di tante spiegazioni. Lei si limitò ad annuire abbassando lo sguardo.

«Fai spesso questo incubo?»

«Ogni tanto… ma non importa, ora è passato». Raccolse le coperte che aveva scaraventato via e se le avvolse attorno. Lui sciolse l'abbraccio e la lasciò fare, continuando però ad osservarla attentamente.

«Ne hai mai parlato con qualcuno?»

«Non vedo cosa ci sia da dire». Le intenzioni di Han erano buone, ma non poteva correre il rischio di aprirsi proprio con lui…

«Non è stata colpa tua, Leia».

«Non ne sono così sicura» commentò evitando ancora il suo sguardo. Fu sorpresa però nel notare che lui aveva usato il suo vero nome, cosa che accadeva di rado.

«Di cosa ti senti colpevole? Di essere riuscita a resistere alle torture di Darth Vader? Di aver mentito al generale Tarkin? Di essere rimasta fedele alla tua causa anche quando tutto sembrava perduto?»

Con gentilezza lui le posò una mano sulla spalla, per incoraggiarla e per farle capire che le era vicino.

«Non sono riuscita a salvare Alderaan, questa è la mia colpa». Ora lo guardava dritto negli occhi e nonostante l'amarezza delle sue parole finalmente stava cominciando a reagire.

«Purtroppo in periodi di guerra tutto è lecito, soprattutto se si tratta dell'Impero. Se non fosse toccato ad Alderaan, un altro pianeta sarebbe stato distrutto al suo posto. Tarkin voleva fornire una dimostrazione di potere ed il bersaglio doveva essere prestigioso.»

«A volte mi chiedo se ne è valsa la pena. Per salvare la Ribellione ho perso Alderaan e con esso la mia famiglia… Se fossi morta prima della cattura forse la base di Yavin 4 sarebbe andata distrutta, ma mio padre avrebbe comunque trovato il modo per riorganizzare i ribelli.»

«Se tu fossi morta nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di fermare la Morte Nera. Tuo padre sarebbe stato fiero di te e probabilmente avrebbe fatto lo stesso.»

_Era vero._

Quella decisione aveva cambiato per sempre la sua vita, ma non aveva avuto altra scelta. Han era riuscito a farla ragionare in un'ottica diversa ed ora, fermo restando il profondo dolore per la perdita del suo pianeta e dei suoi cari, si sentiva meno oppressa dai sensi di colpa.

«Vorrei che fosse ancora qui per dirmelo» concluse coricandosi e rimboccandosi le coperte.

Anche se aveva girato le spalle ad Han sapeva che lui la stava ancora guardando, era una sensazione che avvertiva anche ad occhi chiusi e che andava al di là del semplice istinto.

Dopo un po' lo sentì stendersi accanto a lei invece di tornare al suo giaciglio. Anche se la cosa la turbava profondamente non ebbe il coraggio di protestare, in fondo le piaceva averlo vicino, soprattutto in una notte come quella.

xxx

Quando riaprì gli occhi, il mattino seguente, impiegò un po' per ricordarsi dov'era, ma presto realizzò che durante il sonno doveva essersi girata dall'altra parte ed ora il suo volto era a pochi centimetri da quello di Han. Subito ebbe l'impulso di allontanarsi, ma, dato che lui dormiva ancora profondamente, cercò di trattenersi e decise invece di approfittare della situazione per studiarlo a fondo, come non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di fare in passato.

I loro corpi erano leggermente in contatto, il braccio di lui le passava sotto le spalle in un tenero abbraccio mentre la mano di lei era posata sul suo petto e seguiva dolcemente il ritmo del suo respiro. Quando focalizzò quel particolare si sentì avvampare ed ebbe ancora l'impulso di spostarsi, ma si dominò, paralizzata dalla spontaneità di quel gesto involontario.

Sentiva il cuore di lui battere tranquillo nel sonno, al contrario del suo che era decisamente agitato. Era attratta dal calore del suo corpo e dal profumo della sua pelle e quasi senza rendersene conto avvicinò la testa all'incavo del collo per coglierne meglio l'essenza. Così facendo però si era accostata ancora di più ed ora aveva gli occhi all'altezza della sua bocca.

Lo aveva sempre trovato un uomo affascinante. Certo, aveva un carattere difficile che spesso contribuiva a raffreddare i suoi sentimenti e a tenerla a distanza, ma ora, mentre appariva così sereno e indifeso, sentiva forte la tentazione di baciarlo. Le labbra di lui, leggermente socchiuse, sembravano invitarla a condividere quel momento di innocente distrazione, ma temeva che il contatto spezzasse di colpo la magia.

Aveva paura che lui aprisse improvvisamente gli occhi, sorprendendola mentre era intenta a contemplarlo a distanza così ravvicinata. Se lui l'avesse guardata con quella intensità che tanto la metteva in subbuglio, non avrebbe avuto più alcuna speranza di sfuggirgli.

Si rendeva conto che provava nei suoi confronti un sentimento completamente irrazionale eppure baciarlo le sembrava la cosa più naturale del mondo, che male poteva esserci?

_Han, se solo sapessi come mi fai sentire…_

Sfiorò leggermente il naso di lui con la punta del suo, sulle labbra sentiva il suo alito caldo, il che non faceva altro che aumentare il suo desiderio. Prima di avere il tempo di chiedersi se quello che le aveva detto la signora della reception poteva avere un fondo di verità si accorse che i suoi capelli, usciti dalla treccia che li teneva in ordine, stavano solleticando la narice di Han. Quasi istantaneamente lui sternutì e si svegliò di colpo.

«Han! Che schifo!» disse fingendo sdegno e piazzandogli una pacca sul petto, per dare una spiegazione plausibile alla collocazione della sua mano.

«Scusa… non volevo svegliarti.»

«Ma chi dormiva?! Russi come un Wookiee! Ora è meglio se ci alziamo.» Anche se aveva usato un tono annoiato non era affatto seccata anzi, la premura di lui le faceva quasi tenerezza. Si affrettò ad abbandonare il letto e con esso tutti i pericolosi pensieri che per qualche minuto avevano annebbiato completamente la sua ragione.

Il silenzio di lui però era preoccupante. Sbirciando dallo specchio del comò, mentre cercava di rimettere in ordine i capelli, lo vide seduto sul letto assorto in chissà quali riflessioni.

«E' da molto che sei sveglia?»

«No, perché?» Anche se la sua domanda sembrava innocua era meglio non esporsi più del dovuto.

«Così… Ho fatto dei sogni strani.» Han stava seguendo con il dito i bordi della sagoma che lei aveva lasciato sulle coperte, sempre con aria pensierosa.

«Spero che non siano come i miei.» Cercò di sdrammatizzare, voltandosi verso di lui.

«No… decisamente no!» Finalmente il suo sguardo tornò presente e si posò immediatamente su di lei. «A differenza di te io pagherei qualsiasi cosa purché si avverino» aggiunse con il suo solito sorriso intrigante.

A quel punto non era più sicura che lui stesse veramente dormendo, ma fu costretta a rimanere con quel dubbio, non avendo il coraggio di approfondire l'argomento.

xxx

La prima cosa che vide dopo aver ripreso i sensi fu il volto di Han. Non sapeva dire per quanto tempo era rimasta svenuta ed ora si trovava in un posto che le pareva familiare, ma che allo stesso tempo non riusciva a collocare esattamente.

«Che cosa è successo?» Ancora faticava a connettere le parole.

«Un balordo ti ha colpita alla testa mentre stavamo scappando da Ord Mantell, ma ora è tutto finito. Ti porto al centro medico più vicino, anche se hai la testa dura è meglio dare una controllata. Resta distesa e non ti muovere okay?»

Ricordava il volto del suo aggressore e qualche frangente del combattimento che si era concluso con una violenta botta alla tempia. Poco prima che la vista si annebbiasse vide Han correrle incontro, poi tutto era precipitato nel buio.

«Scommetto che è stata tua l'idea di ingaggiare una sparatoria con un bounty killer!»

«Ehi, non addossarmi tutte le colpe! Io ho avuto l'idea di tendere l'imboscata al bounty killer, ma l'iniziativa di uscire allo scoperto l'hai presa tu, nonostante ti avessi ordinato di stare dietro di me.»

«Sei fortunato perché non ho neanche la forza di replicare… Secondo te è grave?» gli chiese indicandosi la testa.

«Non lo so, ma è meglio che non ti muovi. Per il momento tieni questo sopra all'ematoma.» Le passò qualcosa in mano, ma il sollievo derivante dal ghiaccio fu vanificato dal forte puzzo che scaturiva da esso.

«Ma che roba è?!» Quell'odore, sommato ai giramenti di testa, le faceva venire la nausea.

«E' una bistecca di Chewie, è la prima cosa che ho trovato in freezer… Eh lo so, il profumo non è invitante vero?»

«Sto per vomitare. Dove mi trovo?» Il soffitto e la forma degli oblò erano simili a quelli del Falcon, ma non aveva mai visto quella cabina prima di allora.

_Esiste solo una parte del Falcon che non ho mai visto…_

«Tranquilla, siamo al sicuro» rispose pazientemente.

«Se permetti questo preferisco accertarlo di persona!» Provò ad alzare il busto ma lui la bloccò, in modo gentile, ma deciso, facendola riadagiare sul letto.

«Siamo sul Falcon, anni luce lontani da Ord Martell. E questa è la mia cabina… Soddisfatta adesso?»

«Cosa? Vuoi dire che mentre ero priva di sensi ne hai approfittato per portarmi nel tuo letto?» Era proprio come aveva immaginato, ma tutto sommato era positivamente sorpresa di aver guadagnato in quel modo l'accesso ad uno dei più grandi misteri di Han Solo. Lui le aveva sempre impedito di entrare lì dentro e lei si era fatta milioni di congetture a riguardo… il tutto per scoprire che si trattava di una cabina normalissima, come tutte le altre.

«Avevi forse delle alternative migliori? Preferivi la stanza di Chewbacca?» Lui aveva assunto un'aria offesa.

«Meglio se mi alzo subito da qui! C'è da rischiare una gravidanza semplicemente sfiorando le lenzuola! Non so dire chi ne ha viste passare di più: la camera del motel o la tua cabina…» Ora si sentiva decisamente meglio e quella scoperta inaspettata l'aveva messa di buon umore.

«Tutto sommato penso che la tua condizione non sia così grave come sembra! …E comunque tu sei la prima che entra qua dentro, questo posto è solo ed esclusivamente mio e rimarrà tale, non appena ti sarai ripresa!»

«Mi sento lusingata. Vuoi dire che non porti mai qui le tue conquiste, dopo aver fatto fare loro il tour completo del Falcon?» Sapeva che era pericoloso stuzzicare Han su quell'argomento, ma non poteva farne a meno, era troppo curiosa.

«Le porto ovunque tranne che qui! Comunque hai ragione: la tua incolumità è in pericolo, meglio se ti sposti in un'altra stanza!»

«Hai paura che scopra i tuoi scheletri nell'armadio, capitano?» Non era per niente intenzionata ad abbandonare quella cabina, soprattutto perché lui appariva sempre più infastidito.

«No, sono semplicemente geloso della mia privacy!»

La loro schermaglia fu interrotta momentaneamente dalla comunicazione di Chewbacca attraverso l'intercom interno del Falcon. Dato il tono minaccioso del grosso Wookiee doveva trattarsi di qualcosa di urgente, ma Han non sembrava affatto ansioso di andarsene.

«Penso che sia meglio che tu raggiunga il tuo copilota prima che ti stacchi le braccia. Non preoccuparti per la mia salute, me ne starò qui tranquilla… a ficcare il naso fra le tue cose.»

Stavolta però Han cambiò strategia, invece di mostrarsi seccato le risposte in tono vellutato: «Va bene, aspettami lì, così condivideremo il letto anche stasera.»

Sapeva che prima o poi lui gli avrebbe fatto notare quella cosa. «Noi non abbiamo condiviso un bel niente ieri sera!»

«Ne sei così sicura?» Lui si congedò lasciandola da sola a riflettere nella sua cabina.

Ormai era quasi certa che lui non stesse per niente dormendo… quella mattina, su Ord Mantell.


End file.
